The Fight
by Psykiapa
Summary: This is basically just the fight scene between Will and Jack from the movie, but with slashy thoughts added. PG-13 like the movie. Nothing too bad.
1. Default Chapter

The Fight  
  
By Psykiapa Nithiantum  
  
Jack stared at his adversary. He looked familiar, but he just couldn't place him. Of course, the boy wasn't really that. He was more of an unsure man. Making him a teenager. He looked a little gangly around the edges, wearing the clothes that he had on, and his facial hair was not yet at a full adult level. It was Mr. Sparrow's job to place him with a name. He was sure they had never met before, but there was something in the way he moved, looking for all the world like a startled cat. Graceful, and just ever so slightly startled. Cornered. Jack smiled as he wondered when his 'friend' would hiss at him. Sooner rather than later, as it would turn out.  
"You're the one they're looking for."  
Soft spoken, another thing to note. Not only was the voice sweet, it was also strangely melodious. A bit reedy. Breathy. He'd heard it before as well. One didn't forget that voice. But one did forget the face and name that went with it, apparently.  
Will eyed the man before him. What was that around his eyes? Charcoal? Paint? Perhaps . . . remnants of dried blood? Obviously, this man was a pirate. Not many peasants walked around fully armed with a good sword. And not many peasants had water-stained clothes. They stayed pretty far away from the sea. There were not many clothes to be had . . . let alone to be stained. This man was older than him . . . most likely by quite a lot. And so different from his Elizabeth . . . where had that thought come from? This was a pirate! He had to be caught.  
"The pirate." He continued smoothly.  
Jack decided that honesty was a good idea in this situation.  
"You look familiar. Have I threatened you before?" He knew the boy would forget it afterwards and disregard it as insignificant; but it was only fair to give him a chance.  
A sneer crossed Will's face as he tried to keep himself from being amused at the man's wit.  
"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."  
Jack saw the opening and took it, a slight smile forming on his lips.  
"Ah." Will looked confusedly at the suddenly brisk manner of the sea dog. "Well, then, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me-" Jack turned, but, sensing the tension in the room, didn't sheathe his sword. This boy was quicker than he had expected of an inlander. And he was damn beautiful.  
In an unconsciously clumsy moment, Will drew his sword as quickly as he knew how. The metal rang through the room, as clear as a ring of truth, cutting through the desire of both people. Jack turned slowly to face his new and intriguing adversary.  
"Do you really think it wise, crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack slid his own sword along Will's in a bit of innuendo that was completely lost on his opponent. It was obvious that the boy was smitten over a woman, but, judging by the restful state of his master, had no time and no patience, judging on his rash decisions thus far, to woo her. This was going to be interesting.  
"You threatened Miss Swan." There was something about this particular man that drew Will in to him, but he had no idea what it was, or why he was so determined to make him stick around for a while longer.  
"Only a little."  
With that, they danced. Every advancement of Jack's was met with anger and defense by Will. It was a furious battle, one that was, so it seemed, to the death, but what it really was was a test of which one desired what they did more than the other. Did Will desire his Elizabeth the most? Or was it Jack who desired his life even moreso?  
Jack noticed the boy's footwork, amazing it was. The buckles of his bootstraps flashed like lightning in the failing light. But the flash of his perfectly crafted sword was even more distracting. Around and around Jack took him, but clearly the boy knew more than his trade of making the swords; he was a master at hefting them as well.  
Will tried to keep up the visage of calm, cool, and collected. It wasn't the easiest, however, with a tsunami whirling at him at top speeds. It was lucky Will knew what he was doing. The ground that the pirate was making him cover was surprising; but then again, when used to sea battles, you were used to needing to keep your balance and moving around things, such as masts, rigging, cannons, and Will didn't know what else you'd have to dodge on a ship. His enemy's footwork was warped and sloppy, but his upper body traveled in the circles so easily that he was amazed at the balance and fast cadence he was able to keep.  
Will was startled as suddenly, his sword did not meet silver, but rather, air, and he just kept himself from stumbling.  
Jack smiled at the boy. It was time to butter up to him.  
"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. But how's your footwork?" Jack prepared himself to step. "If I step here-" Will followed him in the correct manner, and Jack smiled. "Now I step again." Jack stepped back, just out of reach, and sheathed his sword. "Ta." With that, he turned and bounded toward the door.  
Will didn't see that coming, but he was not yet ready to give in and let the pirate go. He flung his sword at the door, knowing just what he'd do if the older man was unfamiliar with this rare trick.  
It sang on it's way past his ear, and Jack jumped. If the boy had been aiming for him, he was terrible, and should never be introduced to the bow and arrows. Jack glanced back at him, and noticed the smug expression just before he realized that he was being called back to the fight. So, he decided to stop it further and steal the weapon. He tried to pull it out, but couldn't. As his frustration mounted, he started to hop up and down in a wild attempt to further the plan of gracefully leaving the whelp without something to defend himself with. Of course, he wouldn't kill him. He was far too pretty a thing to die on the sword of stupidity.  
Finally, he gave up. "That is a wonderful trick, except that once again you are between me and my way out." He added smugly. "And now you have no weapon."  
Will turned and took the heated sword out of the coals. He smirked evilly, and Jack swore he'd seen that very same smirk before.  
Once again, they were fighting, only now, with the hot sword, things had gotten even more heated. As the battle wore on, the smell of sweat in the room gravitated and lifted, as they grew sweaty from the energy of the heat of the sword and the movement. Jack decided it was time to ask, so he'd know for sure.  
"Who makes all these?"  
"I do." Came the expected response. "And I practice with them" here he grunted from the exertion "three hours a day!"  
Without skipping a beat, Jack pressed on to see whether he should pursue his target. "You need to get yourself a girl, mate!" There was a slight pause as swords continued to flash. "Or maybe the reason you practice three hours a day is that you have found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing her." Jack thought of something scathing. "You're not a eunuch, are you?" He patted himself on the back as he had given himself the perfect excuse to check out his fight mate.  
Will retorted in anger. "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"  
  
A/N-This isn't finished, but what the heck! I felt like posting! 


	2. The disclaimer I forgot!

The disclaimer I forgot!: These characters are not mine. Nor are any of the smart things they say to each other. Really, I just commented on how hot they are and wrote out the script. How sad am I? 


End file.
